Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance/Konquest Dialogue
The path of every warrior has a humble beginning, and the road to one's destiny is long traveled. Each of life's challenges brings you closer to enlightenment. Experience is the path to understanding. By completing these many journeys to come, you will have gained the strength, speed, agility, and wisdom to master a variety of fighting arts. Every step is a victory. How you maneuver in kombat plays as much a part of your strategy as how you punch or kick. Tapping your +Control Pad toward or away from your opponent will guide your movements, as you will see. Step toward the ninja 3 times. Then, step away from him 3 times. Do not assume that offensiveness is always the correct path to victory. A hasty retreat can give you the space you need to plan for your next attack. By quickly tapping twice away from your opponent, you can perform a Backward Dash. Put distance between you and Scorpion by performing 3 Backward Dashes. Try again. Always remember, the direction you press is the same direction you move. Do not be dismayed. Remember to tap back quickly on your +Control Pad. Also remember to tap AWAY from your opponent. Learn and forget. Make the technique a part of yourself before you move on. Becoming familiar with the fighting styles of the warrior you have chosen to emulate is very important. Know a fighting style like you would know yourself. Let no attribute escape you. Strike your opponent once with each of these 4 basic attacks to understand their characteristics. Often you can perform different attacks with the same button by holding one of the +Control Pad directions at the same time. For example, pressing Y while holding Back will execute a different attack than pressing only Y. Strike Scorpion with each of Sub-Zero's high punch attacks. Try again. Practice chips away the rough edges. It is important that you understand how each attack button executes its own attack. Try again. Remember, my pupil, that you must press Back on the +Control Pad before you press Y. One wins battles by making no mistakes. Making no mistakes is what establishes the certainty of victory, for it means conquering an enemy that is already defeated. Attacks that are executed by combining the +Control Pad and an attack button will often strike your opponent in different locations. In Sub-Zero's Shotokan fighting style, the X button will initiate an attack to his opponent's chest. However, by holding Back+X, Sub-Zero will attack his opponent's knees. Strike Scorpion with each of Sub-Zero's high and low attacks. A mixture of high and low attacks can overcome the defenses of even the most determined foe. Strike Scorpion with 2 high attacks and 2 low attacks. Repetition is the mortar of the mind. Remember, you must press Back on the +Control Pad before you press X. Try again. It is important that you understand how to perform the various types of attacks if you wish to emerge victorious. Let your rapidity be that of the wind, your compactness that of the forest. Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt. You must learn to let your fighting technique flow from you. Every warrior has the potential to effortlessly link his or her moves into one long attack combination. For example, Sub-Zero can combine his Shotokan attacks 1 and 2 by pressing B and Y in rapid succession. Test your attack combo skills. Execute the short form of Sub-Zero's Shotokan combo called Icy Pain. You are indeed a warrior of great skill. You have mastered the technique of combining many attacks into one attack. This knowledge will serve you well on your coming journeys. Now try the full Icy Pain combo move. Though the road may be rough, the strong persevere. You must be sure to press the buttons in quick succession. A pacifist cultivates good karma... Defense is just as important as offense in the Art of Mortal Kombat. A true warrior must know when to avoid contact as well as when to strike. A defensive warrior can block an attack by holding R while his opponent strikes. You must now attempt to block 5 of Scorpion's strikes. Your opponent may attack from above or from below. You must learn to defend from either direction. Practice what you have learned and block against 3 of Scorpion's high attacks. Execellent. Now block 3 low attacks. You must learn to protect yourself. Blocking skills are key to survival. Each of life's challenges brings you closer to the warrior's virtue. Try again. For you to become a true master of Mortal Kombat, you must learn to attack with multiple fighting styles. Every warrior has 3 fighting styles, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. Sub-Zero's 3 fighting styles are Shotokan, Dragon, and the Kori Blade. It is important to understand the different advantages and disadvantages of each fighting style. By using L, a warrior can instantly switch to another fighting style with a completely different set of attacks and special moves. Depending on the situation, a warrior may choose to switch to a different fighting style to take advantage of its differing attacks. Cycle through all of 3 of Sub-Zero's fighting styles. You must now demonstrate your knowledge of multi-style fighting by striking your foe with an attack from each of your fighting styles. First, you must attack Scorpion with any attack. Then you must switch to the next fighting style and strike with a different attack. Finally, you must switch to your third fighting style and strike one more time. Unless you can master the three fighting styles of each warrior, you will be ground into dust by your opponent. Repeat the lesson. Unless you can master these 3 fighting styles, there is no hope for your survival on these journeys. Begin again. If you desire total victory in Mortal Kombat, you must learn to harness the tools at your disposal. The weapon is an extension of every warrior's soul. Though a weapon may deliver great amounts of damage to one's opponent, wielding a weapon also means taking more damage. Be wary of your health while brandishing a weapon. Use your Kori Blade to beat your opponent senseless. Likewise, if your opponent is wielding a weapon, take advantage of his or her increased vulnerability and strike to achieve maximum kombative effectiveness. Attack Scorpion while he is holding his weapon to exploit his weakened state. He will take the most damage with a weapon in his hand. You must use your Kori Blade for this trial. Try again. Take advantage of Scorpion's relative weakness while holding his sword. Try again. A tree sways in the breeze... By mastering the 3d walk, a dexterous warrior can outmaneuver an attacking foe, avoid external barriers, or force an opponent into an obstacle. A useful 3D walk technique is the Evasion. If timed right, an attacking opponent can be dodged, leaving him or her open for a counter-attack. This method of evasion will require much practice, but once you have mastered it, you will become a most formidable kombatant. Quickly sidestep Shang Tsung's attack as it approaches. You must be quick. Try again. You have mastered the fundamentals of Mortal Kombat. Use this knowledge well as you begin your spiritual journey and experience conflict through the eyes of skilled warriors. Native to Outworld, Bo' Rai Cho has trained warriors for centuries to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. After many failures, success finally came when he trained the legendary Liu Kang, who defeated Shang Tsung and became champion of the Earthrealm tournament. You will have the honor of learning from the master. You will begin training in the fighting style known as Drunken Fist. Although there are many varieties of drunken style Kung Fu, you will be concentrating on the Shaolin style. The earliest reference to any drunken style is in the Sung Dynasty (960 - 1276 A.D.). Rumors indicate, however, that it was in fact Master Bo' Rai Cho who first brought the Drunken fighting style to Earthrealm centuries earlier while trying to thwart Shao Kahn's takeover of that realm. Master Bo' Rai Cho has taught many warriors during his time in Earthrealm. Now he will teach you. Practice Bo' Rai Cho's Drunken Fist high attacks. Excellent. You will now move to Drunken Fist low attacks. Unlike some low attacks, these have a considerable reach. Practice Bo' Rai Cho's Drunken Fist low attacks. While in the Drunken Fist fighting style, Master Bo' Rai Cho can Taunt Z his opponent. This move is not only intimidating, but it also rejuvenates some of Bo' Rai Cho's health. Try executing 2 successful Taunts to regain full health. Do not worry. Master Bo' Rai Cho is a patient teacher. If you need to look at his moves, pause the game and go to the Moves List menu. You bring honor to Earthrealm. You have successfully proven your mastery of Bo' Rai Cho's Drunken Fist fighting style. Your next lessons will be to learn another of his styles. Master Bo' Rai Cho is as skilled at Mi Zong as he is at Drunken Fist. You will need to learn the basics if you wish to complete your training. Master Bo' Rai Cho uses the Mi Zong style to pop-up his opponents into the air long enough to execute another attack. There are two of these moves you must learn; the Lift Kick and the Smashing Kick. Show Frost how it is done. Good. Now for something a little more complicated. Attack Frost with a Lift Kick and, while she is still in the air, attack her with 2 more Lift Kicks. Frost may be an able fighter, but she is still learning. Teach her a lesson she will never forget. That was quite humorous! Do that again! This time, attack Frost with a Smashing Kick and, while she is still in the air, attack her with 2 more Smashing Kicks. HA! That was also humorous! Sub-Zero has a lot of work ahead of him if Frost is to become his apprentice. Let us now move on to the fast low attacks of Mi Zong. Practice Bo' Rai Cho's Mi Zong low attacks. While using the Mi Zong fighting style, Master Bo' Rai Cho can Shove Z a blocking opponent. He uses this move to push a blocking opponent away from him. Frost will block. Shove her away 5 times. Do not let Frost's petite form confuse you. She is stronger than you think. She can take the abuse. Try again. Jojutsu is the Japanese art of the short staff. It was first used by Muso Gonnosuke in the early 1600's after his loss to the swordsman, Miyamoto Musashi, while using a long staff of 6 feet. With assistance from Master Bo' Rai Cho, he subsequently developed a style with a shorter staff of 4 feet. Although he beat Musashi in a second duel, he was later defeated in his first Mortal Kombat tournament. Gonnosuke's soul was consumed by the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Master Bo' Rai Cho adapted Muso's Jojutsu style to include close-kombat, high-frequency attacks. Practice some of these Jojutsu high attacks on Muso Gonnosuke's murderer, Shang Tsung. Master Bo' Rai Cho uses his Jo to pop-up his opponents into the air long enough to execute another attack. There are two of these moves you must learn: the Strong Overhead Strike and the Vertical Smash. Give Shang Tsung a good pounding in the name of all that is good. Good. That is what he deserves. Now for something a little more complicated. Attack Shang Tsung with a Strong Overhead Strike and, while he is still in the air, attack him with 2 more Strong Overhead Strikes. That was quite satisfying. Try that again. But this time attack Shang Tsung with a Vertical Smash to pop him up into the air 3 times. Excellent. You are learning quickly. Let us move on to the Jojutsu low attacks. Bo' Rai Cho uses these attacks to trip up his opponents. You will use them to trip up Shang Tsung. Bo' Rai Cho has lived for hundreds of years. If he has learned one thing, it is patience. Begin the lesson again or, if you need to look at his moves, pause the game and go to the Moves List menu. You have mastered all 3 of Bo' Rai Cho's fighting techniques. Now you must learn to combine those attacks for more effective sparring. The Earthrealm warrior Kung Lao will spar with the master as he teaches you these combos. Begin with combos in the Drunken Fist style. Very powerfully done. Surprisingly, Kung Lao's hat remains firmly planted on his head. Master Bo' Rai Cho uses this next combo, called the Kreepy and Jugs, to push his opponent away from him. You have done well. Let us keep the pace with another round of Drunken Fist combos. Master Bo' Rai Cho will be more than willing to assist you. If you would like to view his moves, pause the game and go to the Moves List. You have mastered some of Bo' Rai Cho's Drunken Fist combos. You have impressed the Outworld master enough that he wishes to show you two sets of combos in one lesson-Mi Zong style and Jojutsu style. Begin with combos in the Mi Zong fighting style. Mi Zong has only 2 pop-up combos. A pop-up combo will lift your opponent into the air long enough for you to execute another attack. You must execute these combos that end in a pop-up. You have learned the first part of this lesson. Now you must learn to attack your opponent while he is still in the air. Use a Mi Zong pop-up combo and, while Kung Lao is still in the air, hit him again. It is that simple. That was adequate for today. You will now move on to Bo' Rai Cho's Jojustu combos. Surprisingly, the hat stays on his head. At the moment, I am more impressed with that fact than with your fighting skills. Next you must perform Master Bo' Rai Cho's Splitting Bamboo pop-up combo. Begin... .... NOW! Now use a Splitting Bamboo pop-up combo and, while Kung Lao is still in the air, strike him again with any attack you wish. No... no, my student. Do not be concerned with Kung Lao's well-being. He is endurance training today. You may hit him as hard as you like. Begin the lesson again. Poor Kung Lao. He will feel that in the morning. For your next lessons, Bo' Rai Cho's Propel moves, you will use Jax as your sparring partner instead. Master Bo' Rai Cho has 2 special moves in which he hurls his big belly at his opponent for rib-crushing devastation. First, the Belly Bash Forward,Forward,X. It is a fast, medium-range attack that Bo' Rai Cho uses to bounce his opponents away from him. Bounce Jax 3 times with the Belly Bash. Ha HAAA! I love that move. Jax does not, however. He will not allow you to attempt the Belly Bash again, if he can help it. You must execute 4 more Belly Bashes to complete this lesson. That has to be the most fun lesson you have ever learned. I enjoyed just watching you. Let us move on to the next humorous attack, the Flip-Flop Down,Back,B. This is a short-range attack that... well... you will see. Crush Jax with the Flip-Flop attack 3 times. Like a clown in a circus, is it not? I am beside myself with laughter! Unfortunately, Jax does not think it is so funny. He will punish you this time. Bo' Rai Cho's Flip-Flop attack Down,Back,B should shut him up. Crush the crybaby 4 times with the Flip-Flop attack to complete this lesson. Do not be intimidated by Jax's size. He is really a nice guy... once you get to know him. Try again. Remember, to perform Bo' Rai Cho's Belly Bash, quickly press the +Control Pad toward your opponent twice then press the X. I was only kidding when I implied that Jax was angry. Go back in there and give it all you have got! Jax is quite angry with you and will no longer spar. That is acceptable. There are other warriors willing to assist in your training. The beautiful Princess Kitana will fill in. Your next lesson will be to learn Bo' Rai Cho's Ground Stomp Forward,Back,A. This move is unblockable and causes damage to those warriors who have their feet planted on the ground. Attack Kitana with 2 Ground Stomps. That was quite fun! Did you see the look on her face? Perform the Ground Stomp 4 more times. Oh my. Kitana seems annoyed. Perhaps she does not feel the joy that you do when performing this exercise. Convince her that it is all in good fun by executing the Ground Stomp 4 more times successfully. Do not be distracted by Kitana's beauty. She is still mourning the deaths of Liu Kang and Goro. She is not interested in companionship at this time. Start the lesson again. Remember, to perform Bo' Rai Cho's Ground Stomp, press toward Kitana, then quickly away from her while pressing the A button. Apparently, Kitana is more tolerant than Jax was. She will remain to aid you in your training. But I fear that she will regret her decision once she learns of your next lesson. Master Bo' Rai Cho has never married. The next move that he will show you is the reason why. Most heroes impress the ladies with their kombat skills. Master Bo' Rai Cho repulses them with his. In a vulgar, but most effective maneuver, the young Bo' Rai Cho would vomit on the ground in front of his opponent. If his opponent stepped in the bile, he would slip uncontrollably. This moment of immobility would give Bo' Rai Cho a chance to attack. Impress Kitana with Bo' Rai Cho's Puke Puddles 3 times. That was quite fun, indeed! Did you see the look on her face this time? As expected, she was unamused. Catch her with a Puke Puddle 4 more times. Perhaps you should have eaten a large breakfast before today's training. Try again. Remember, to perform Bo' Rai Cho's Puke Puddle, press away from your opponent, then quickly toward him while pressing the Y button. Kitana has left the building. But Kung Lao has finished his meal and is ready for more endurance training. Your next session will encompass learning Style Branch combos. Style Branch combos are like normal combos except that they change fighting styles during the attack. This first test starts in the Drunken Fist fighting style and goes into the Mi Zong fighting style. Impressive! Now try that same combo but finish it with a Mi Zong attack. Beautifully done! This next combo starts in Mi Zong and goes into the Jojutsu weapon fighting style. Excellent. But this next combo should prove to be quite a challenge. You must first start in the Drunken Fist style, change to the Mi Zong style, then finish in the Jojutsu weapon style. No, not exactly, my pupil. Remember, in order to execute this combo correctly, you must start in the Drunken Fist fighting style... assuming you were not. Try again. I am afraid that was incorrect. Kung Lao has asked me to remind you that in order to execute this combo correctly, you must start in the Mi Zong fighting style... assuming you were not. Try again. Most impressive! You have learned much through your journey. You have mastered many fighting styles and have beaten many opponents. But there is one foe you still need to confront... It is one thing to defeat a foe that does not share your thoughts. It is a completely different situation when confronting a foe that can anticipate your every move. Your final test will be to face a mirror image of Bo' Rai Cho. If you can win 3 out of 5 matches, you will have completed your training. Good Luck. Win 3 out of 5 matches in a duel to the death. You failed. You have to learn to perform all of Bo' Rai Cho's attacks and also defend against Bo' Rai Cho's attacks if you plan on being victorious. Congratulations! You have finished your training! This journey is complete. But the road to your destiny is long traveled, and there is always more to learn.Category:Dialogues